Rogue Maneuver
by mah29732
Summary: Crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures. A rogue Chinese General has hired a certain Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot, to do a hit on a rising moderate government offical. The problem? Floyd has to deal with Jackie Chan and the Batman for starters.
1. Meeting General Xia’s Representative

Rogue Maneuver

Chapter 1: Meeting General Xia's Representative

The scene opens up in what seems like a tropical island in the Pacific. The notorious assassin known as Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot was about to spend his vacation away from doing his usual business as being an arch assassin. This is however, disrupted by the entrance of a helicopter with the markings of the People's Republic of China on them.

"Well, what do we have here" said Floyd as he stepped out of the shade and noticed the helicopter landing.

As the helicopter landed on the ground, a woman and two soldiers came out of it, with the engines of the helicopter turning down.

"Mr. Floyd Lawton, I presume" said the Chinese woman.

"Can I please help you?" asked Floyd.

"You go by the code name Deadshot, don't you?" asked the woman.

"Why are the Chinese interested in my business?" asked Floyd.

"This does not exactly go with the approval of the entire Chinese government or the ruling party" replied the woman, "we are representatives of General Ju Xia, he wishes that we establish a meeting to discuss our terms for business."

"What kind of hit do you people really want me to do?" asked Floyd.

"Let me continue on the background of our good General, shall we?" asked the woman, "General Ju Xia is regarded as a hardliner of the ruling party, yet he's being undermine by more moderate forces, even within the military members are leaning toward having more acceptable relations with the West."

"Yet me get this straight, you need my expertise to create an international incident to place General Xia in power, am I correct?" asked Floyd, "First off, who's my target, and how much are you going to pay me?"

"Mr. Lawton, you're going to get paid in quite a load of gold, if this operation is successful" replied the woman, "your target is the Ambassador to the United States-Tu Yang. He's considered a moderate to the ruling party, and even if someone as moderate as him goes down, the rest of the party would have no choice but to look up toward General Xia as a possible successor to our current Chairman due to complete incompetence."

"How do I know your General won't use his new found position to ruin my fun time after such a success?" asked Floyd, "Say purposely use his position to create a major international incident?"

"Don't worry, the General is always willing to protect those whom have helped him into power" replied the woman, "we have received reports that the Ambassador to the United States is currently heading to San Francisco to spend some quality time. We'll provide you with the necessary transportation so that you can finish the job."

"Let's get cracking at this then" added Floyd.

Yet while the assassin going by the codename Deadshot was about to do a deed, a certain Batman was also trying to have a vacation of his own in San Francisco of all places. Instead of going having the time for a vacation as Bruce Wayne, crime was still afoot in San Francisco. One such example included a bank robbery, where two bank robbers had got into their get away car.

"Go, go!" cried the first robber to the get away driver.

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" replied the get away driver.

Yet as the three were about to head away, the Batman was watching them escape and began to send a grappling hook's end had attached right onto the get away car.

"What the heck was that?" asked the second robber.

"It's the Batman!" cried the first robber.

"Here in San Francisco?!" cried the get away driver, "I thought he resided in Gotham?!"

"Who cares, just keep on driving, hopefully we'll loose him" replied the first robber.

As the get away driver tried to swerve the car so that the Batman would detach him from the grappling hook, the car itself then veered into the market place where a certain Jackie Chan was doing shopping for Uncle, with his niece Jade Chan beside him.

"Can we get this?" asked Jade as she grabbed some candy from a nearby shop.

"Sorry, but Uncle specifically gave instructions to buy everything on the list first, and then see if we have room for others" replied Jackie.

"Please Jackie?" asked Jade.

"Fine" sighed Jackie, "I'll see if we have enough to pay for it."

Yet as Jackie and Jade were about to go, the car carrying the two robbers and the get away driver was heading straight toward the open market. Owners of various shops scattered to safety, as their items in their inventory, ranging from expensive pottery, to various foods and other ingredients.

"I can't see!" cried the get away driver as some fruit fell right on the front window.

This gave the Batman the chance to be able to pull himself up on the roof of the car.

"The Batman, he's up on the roof!" cried the second robber.

"Fire, fire!" ordered the first robber.

As the two robbers attempted to fire their guns into the roof of the car, the Batman was able to dodge the bullets, and then leaped right through the window knocking the two robbers out of the car landing themselves in the pile of mess they have created with San Francisco's local police already arriving on the scene. Yet the get away driver was still at the wheel of the car, and was trying to make odd maneuver, to get the Batman out of the car itself.

"This guy needs to get back to driving school" said Batman as he stumbled a bit after the get away driver made a wide turn.

While the get away driver was only concentrated on trying to get the Batman out of the car, the car itself was heading straight to where both Jackie and Jade were.

"Run away car!" cried Jackie as he grabbed Jade.

Jackie Chan was able to quickly get out of the way, even while protecting Jade. As the two managed to dodge the car, just in the nick of time, Jackie was shocked to see the Batman in the car trying to stop the driver.

"What the heck is he doing?!" cried Jackie.

"Wow, the Batman, here in San Francisco, how cool is that?" asked Jade.

"Cool?!" cried Jackie, "He deals with very dangerous people."

"You mean like you?" asked Jade.

"I mean, not like me in that same manner" replied Jackie, "I better go help him."

"Can I come?" asked Jade.

"No, too dangerous" replied Jackie.

"Yeah, like I'll ever listen to something like that" sighed Jade as Jackie went off to help the Batman.

Yet what a certain Jackie Chan was going to get into, was going to be something even much bigger than usual. For while the Batman was battling a common criminal, whom crashed the car and attempted to flee on foot, Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deathshot was just in the plane that was heading toward San Francisco. Floyd looked out the window of the plane, and noticed the scenery of San Francisco and all of its landmarks as the plane was heading toward the airport. Yet what Floyd didn't know was a certain Batman was in town as well.


	2. Deadshot's Arrival

Chapter 2: Deadshot's Arrival

The Batman was giving chase to a common criminal who was the get away driver for two bank robbers. Yet what the Batman didn't know was behind him was Jackie Chan who was providing some good citizens help to stop the criminal in his tracks.

"I thought you could use some help here" said Jackie as he was running along with the Batman.

"Don't need it, everything's under control" replied Batman.

As the two turned a corner, the common criminal then began to head a ladder. Jackie then began to follow by using some foot work, to literally climb up to the roof with ease. Jackie, of course, didn't see the Batman make his move. Yet as the criminal turned another corner on the roof, he ran right into the fist of the Batman sending him crashing right on the flour of the roof.

"Told you I had everything under control" said Batman, to which the Batman then revealed Jade, Jackie's niece whom had snuck off, "you should also keep up your parenting skills while you're at it."

"Jade, what are you doing here?" asked Jackie as the Batman left with the unconscious criminal.

"I wanted to help out" replied Jade.

"Well, we have to go back and do our shopping with Uncle, we'll talk about this later" replied Jackie.

While both Jackie and Jade were heading back, a certain Floyd Lawton's plan was just landing in San Francisco International Airport. There, as Lawton got off the airplane, and got his luggage, he was greeted by another representative of General Ju Xia. The Chinese man had a sign which read his entire name.

"Let me guess, you must be another representative of my client?" asked Floyd.

"Correct" replied the man who then lowered the sign, to which a limo then sped up to the scene, "get in, I'll explain everything to you on just where your target usually resides."

As Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot got into the limo, the Chinese man then sat across from him.

"Mr. Lawton, I only go by my code name when I'm in operation as goes by the name of PIGEON" replied the Chinese man.

"So I'm guessing, you don't use your real name?" replied Floyd.

"Absolutely" replied PIGEON, "we have provided you with your hotel room that you'll be staying. As for your target, the Ambassador, he'll frequently make trips to the hotel, but also to the many Chinese orientated sites in San Francisco's local Chinatown. You'll have at least until a month or so to make your move when the Ambassador let's down his guard. Your hotel room, or even the hotel itself should provide a good angle for you to target the Ambassador."

"Thanks for the info" said Floyd as the limo finally stopped, "well, this is my stop."

"General Xia, expects that you would report to me on your activities" said PIGEON as he hands Floyd an address to a Chinese restaurant, "here's the place we'll have our weekly reports."

"Sounds good to me" said Floyd as he took the address as he then got out of the limo.

"Can I take your bags sir?" asked the bell man from the hotel.

"I can manage it, just show me to my room" replied Floyd as he smiled at the bell man.

As Floyd Lawton headed toward his room which was several floors up the hotel, meanwhile, back with the outdoor shopping market, Jackie Chan was just finished doing shopping for Uncle which the incident which included the two robbers and that common criminal get away driver, caused a delay.

"Yes Uncle" said Jackie on his cell phone, "we have everything you have on the list."

"What took you so long?" asked Uncle who was on the phone on the other line, "Uncle wishes that you have finished with your shopping hours ago!"

"But Uncle, it wasn't our fault" replied Jackie, "the Batman was chasing–"

"You mean that you blame your laziness on someone who's nothing more than a vigilante?!" cried Uncle, "Uncle just expects that you finish Uncle's chores! Uncle also expects that you also hurry up and get back to the shop before night fall!"

"Okay Uncle, okay" replied Jackie as he turned off the phone.

"Whoa, Uncle sounded like he was mad" stated Jade.

"I think he's hurrying us up, so that he can show Tohru what to do when he takes over his shop," said Jackie as he was then paying the cashier the final item on the list, "come on, let's get back to his shop before he starts to call up again."

A few minutes later, back at that particular shop, Uncle was still quite impatient waiting for Jackie to return. While Tohru was doing his chores in cleaning up the shop.

"Uncle doesn't believe it!" cried Uncle, "Jackie's this late, he better provide a good explanation on why he's late!"

"Didn't he already give you his reason?" asked Tohru.

"A man who dressed up in some bat suit?" replied Uncle, "That's Jackie gives?"

"But maybe you're being a bit too hard on him" said Tohru.

"Of course I'm not being hard, Uncle's not being hard enough!" replied Uncle as he then went into a tirade.

As Uncle's ranting grew louder, it then got the attention of a certain Batman who was up on a nearby roof looking about the city for any reports of crime.

"You know what, Uncle wishes?" asked Uncle, "Uncle wishes that the man in the bat suit comes right down here and show his cowardly face to Uncle!"

At first the Batman decided to ignore Uncle's ranting, until he then noticed poor Jackie carrying a lot of goods, with Jade following closely behind. He then also noticed that two muggers also came out of a nearby alleyway as they noticed that Jackie was an easy target for them.

"Jade, could you please help me here?" asked Jackie as he was struggling to carry the bags.

"Er, Jackie, I think we got company" replied Jade as the two muggers came toward them.

"Aw, look an easy picking, always good to choose such a desire like this" said one of the muggers who then took out what seem like a baseball bat.

"Oh, is it Tohru here to come to help us?" asked Jackie.

"Not exactly" replied Jade as she then rushed away from the scene heading toward the shop.

As Jackie soon found himself cornered, the Batman immediately leaped down, and landed right behind the two muggers.

"Hello gentlemen" said Batman as he then punched the lights out of the mugger without the bat knocking him unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" cried the second mugger with the baseball bat.

"Get out of here while you still can" replied Batman as the second mugger was trying to literally take a swing at him.

"Right away!" cried Jackie as he then headed toward the shop.

While poor Jackie was running away from the scene, items from some of the bags began to fell out causing poor Uncle to have a mental meltdown.

"Aye yeah!" cried Uncle, "The ingredients!"

"Don't worry, I'll get them" sighed Tohru.


	3. Captain Black's Wake Up Call

Chapter 3: Captain Black's Wake Up Call

While the Batman was trying to dodge the baseball bat from a mugger, Tohru came into the scene as he was gathering up the items which ranged from various fruits, and other ingredients as he placed them in a bag that Uncle had given him. He then noticed that the Batman was having some trouble facing off the mugger with the baseball bat.

"Stand still!" cried the mugger as he kept on swinging the baseball bat at the Batman.

Yet as the mugger was to give another swing, Tohru immediately stepped right in and grabbed the baseball bat from his hand. As the mugger turned around, he noticed how large Tohru was to which he then began to run for his life away from the scene.

"Thanks big guy" said Batman as he was congratulating Tohru, "but I believe I could have handled it myself, eventually."

"You must come to dine with us tonight" said Tohru to the Batman, "Uncle is quite interested in hearing how you helped out Jackie back there."

"You mean at the open air market back there?" asked Batman, "Sure, no problem."

As the Batman followed Tohru into the shop, Uncle suddenly stood frozen in awe as the Batman entered his shop.

"Tohru, how could you bring someone in like this?!" cried Uncle.

"But sensei, he's the reason why he saved Jackie from those two muggers back there" replied Tohru.

"But he's also the one who made Jackie two hours later in retrieving the ingredients that I need!" shouted Uncle.

"If it's too much, I'll be on my way out of here" said Batman as he was heading out of the shop, "it seems so long as the owner of this store doesn't want me here, I'll leave."

"Good for you" said Uncle who cheered on the Batman for leaving his store.

After dinner, as Jackie was about to head to bed for the night, his cell phone rang up again. As he picked it up, it was his old friend Captain Black from Section 13.

"This better be worth my time" yawned Jackie as he turned on his cell phone.

"Aye, Jackie, you're awake" said Captain Black on the other line.

"What is it now?" asked Jackie.

"We were wondering if you could come down to our base in the mourning" replied Captain Black, "we have received reports that Chinese Ambassador to the United States-Tu Yang has received assassination threats. Yet we don't know where they are coming from."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to down there to protect a foreign diplomat?" asked Jackie.

"We knew you'll be more than willing to help provide security for the Ambassador" replied Captain Black.

Yet while Jackie was finally going to hit the hay, as he placed head first into his pillow, the Batman was out on the night looking about for any common criminals. While the night passed on, it was a bit slow for the Batman to see any brand of criminal activities. It seemed like the perfect time for a certain Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot to scot out the areas where Ambassador Tu Yang usually hanged out. Yet first, he wanted to meet up with PIGEON at that Chinese restaurant. So, Floyd then headed toward the elevator and headed toward the main lobby of the hotel, there he noticed another Chinese man in disguise of a bell hop.

"Aye, Mr. Lawton, I see you are enjoying your stay, have you figured out where the target's weakest point is yet to strike?" asked the Chinese man who was an obvious undercover agent for General Xia.

"Not yet, I'm working on it though" replied Floyd, "I just need to speak with PIGEON first."

"Oh, don't worry, we have already provided you with our own personal taxi for that" replied the Chinese man, "it's waiting right outside."

As Floyd headed outside the hotel, he immediately got into the taxi.

"Ah, Mr. Lawton, we were expecting you" said the taxi driver, "we'll head to the Chinese restaurant immediately."

"Good" replied Floyd as he sat back in his seat.

As the taxi drove right off, an informant for Section 13 was secretly watching the entire event going on. So the informant then hopped into a motorcycle which was in the alleyway and began to head off in giving chase toward the suspicious taxi. The informant was none other than Jackie's old friend Viper, who was following the taxi close behind.

"Viper here to Captain Black, following suspicious character, may have something to do with allege assassination plot of foreign diplomat we're suppose to protect" said Viper on her communicator.

"Good, don't draw too much attention, we don't want them on our case at least for now" replied Captain Black.

While Viper kept a close watch on the taxi, the Batman then noticed Viper's suspicious activities but also the suspicious individual within the taxi itself. From somewhere within the Batman's database of criminals, the individual within the taxi sort of familiar somewhere within the database. Yet the Batman didn't have time to look him up, since the Batman was swinging toward building, after building until they reached the Chinese restaurant which General Xia's people had often visited which was called the Top Dragon translated from Chinese language.

"This is the place" said the taxi driver as he then stopped the car at the curb.

"Thanks" said Floyd as he gave the taxi driver a large tip.

"Wow, thanks" added the taxi driver as he looked on with the large amount of cash in his hand and drove off.

After the taxi drove off, Viper in her motorcycle came up toward the curb.

"So, this is where our suspicious individual is going to hang out" said Viper as she took off her helmet.

Yet as Viper was about to head into the Top Dragon restaurant, she noticed that there were at least one large bouncer in front of the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Lawton" said the bouncer as he looked up the list of names allowed into the restaurant, "welcome to the Top Dragon, we have already laid out the best seat in the house for you."

"Thanks, I'll make my way in now, please" said Floyd to which the bouncer then stepped aside, "thanks again."

"Enjoy our hospitality" replied the bouncer.

While the hired assassin entered the Top Dragon, Viper knew she had to find another way in. So, instead she began to climb up the building next door, in hopes of trying to enter the restaurant through an alleyway that included a back entrance to the restaurant. The Batman, as well was also on Viper's tail, yet he didn't want to draw attention toward her at least not yet.


	4. Breaking Down the Top Dragon

Chapter 4: Breaking Down the Top Dragon

It was finally time for a certain Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot to meet with General Xia's representative known by the codename PIGEON. As Lawton entered the Top Dragon restaurant, he noticed PIGEON sitting in a special, more than comfortable seat with a table already laid out.

"Ah, Mr. Lawton, I'm glad you've arrived" said PIGEON.

"Pleasure is all mine" said Floyd as he took his seat across the table, "so where the heck does my target usually hang out here?"

"Well, for starters, he seems to be quite fond of ancient Chinese pottery" replied PIGEON, "we've reported that he wishes to visit a nearby small shop that sells such pottery."

"You want me to take out the target in front of the store's owner?" asked Floyd.

"That would draw too much attention" replied PIGEON, "I want you to go to the address of the shop he'll be attending. Be, you know a customer of some sort, just not to draw any attention to you."

"I see" said Floyd, "so where the heck is the address for this pottery shop?" asked Floyd.

"Here's the address of the pottery shop the Chinese Ambassador would visit" replied PIGEON as he handed out the address to Floyd.

"Uncle's Shop, this is it?" asked Floyd.

"Yeah, we'd be expecting a report of your activities when you have finished scouting the area of where the Ambassador usually hangs out" replied PIGEON.

"I see your game, can we order something to go before I go?" asked Floyd.

"Most certainly" replied PIGEON as he raised his hand to signal the waiter to come toward the table.

Meanwhile while their food was being prepared, Viper was scouting out the Top Dragon from the outside with the Batman not far behind her. As she gaze down toward an alleyway, she noticed the door toward the Top Dragon was opened making it the perfect opportunity for her to investigate. As she dropped down from the alleyway, she then headed right inside to which caught some attention of the local bouncer was guarding the entrance.

"There must be someone intruding in the back part of the restaurant" said the host to the bouncer as he approached him, "find out who he or she is."

"Will do" replied the bouncer as he left his post.

While Viper crept behind the back part of the restaurant, the Batman also carefully entered the back door to the Top Dragon just in case if Viper needed any help. Yet before the Batman could even be able to approach her, the bouncer was able to easily find his way to the back, and noticed that Viper was snooping around.

"Excuse me miss, but could I help you with anything?" asked the bouncer as he was prepared for some sort of fight.

"Not really" replied Viper, "though I heard this restaurant in general is pretty private."

"It is, and since you're not familiar with the host of this establishment, you're not on our list, it looks like I'll be happy enough to take you out by force" laughed the bouncer as he was approaching Viper.

The bouncer charged toward Viper, yet she managed to leap right over him. He then attempted to give Viper a good punch, yet as she dodged the attack, his fist slammed right into the wall. The fight then went right into the kitchen of the restaurant to which scattered the chefs out of the way. The bouncer then also noticed a large butcher knife that was placed on the table.

"Looks like I'll have fun with this" laughed the bouncer.

"Oh no, I just cleaned that!" cried one of the chefs whom was leaving the scene.

While the bouncer was trying to approach Viper with the large butcher knife in hand, a baterrang came out of nowhere knocking the knife off the bouncer's hand and falling right onto the ground.

"I don't think so" said Batman.

"The Batman, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Viper as she was astonished to see him.

"Just doing my part" replied Batman.

The bouncer then charged at the two, this time with a large pot in hand. He attempted to swing the pot at the Batman, yet Viper was able to sweep and kick the bouncer to the floor. Back inside the restaurant part of it, PIGEON was receiving some reports on his blackberry which he was carrying with him.

"Excuse me, but I think you have to leave" said PIGEON.

"Why, what about the food?" asked Floyd.

"We'll send it to your hotel" replied PIGEON, "it appears there seems to be some commotion within the kitchen that's disrupting the service."

"Don't worry, I'll be right on it, just give me a moment to get into my suit" said Floyd as he headed toward the restroom.

"No wait, you'll reveal yourself to those spying on us!" cried PIGEON.

"I'll take my chances on that" replied Floyd as he headed toward the restroom part of the restaurant.

Back in the kitchen, as the bouncer was about to get right back up, Viper simply hits the poor bouncer with the pot in her hand, knocking him unconscious again.

"So what's the Batman really doing here in San Fran?" asked Viper.

"I was told that I had to take a breather from my usual Gotham hangouts" replied Batman.

"Sounds like that's a failing plan" replied Viper.

"I strongly advise that you two leave the property at once" said PIGEON as he came into the scene.

"And what are you going to do to us if we don't?" asked Viper.

"Want to bet?" replied PIGEON as he took out his weapon.

"Take your best shot" replied Batman.

As PIGEON began to fire upon the two, the Batman along with Viper managed to easily dodge the oncoming bullets.

"Get out of here, I'll handle the rest" said Batman to Viper.

"You think I don't have the guts to handle this?" asked Viper, "Watch me."

While PIGEON then continued to fire upon the two, Viper leaped right in the air and kicked him sending him crashing right into the restaurant iteslf.

"Now then" said Floyd who entered the scene in his Deadshot assassin suit, "that doesn't seem like fair play."

"Deadshot, what's he doing here?" asked Batman to Viper whom came into the scene.

"You know this guy?" replied Viper.

"Yeah, he attempted to cause mayhem back in Gotham" replied Batman.

"Ah, Batman, I didn't know you'd also be in town, if you were I would have been the first one to greet you" replied Floyd as he readied his weapon.

"You know, now that you've mention it, I'll take your advice and run" replied Viper to Batman.

"Good thinking" replied Batman, "go tell your superiors about this if you have any."

While Viper was trying to escape the Top Dragon, she immediately went to her cell phone where she notified Captain Black about what's going on.

"You mean this Deadshot character is the assassin that'll try to take out the Chinese Ambassador?" asked Captain Black quite astonished on the cell phone while in his office.

"Apparently so, and the Batman whom for some reason is in town knows this character too" replied Viper.

"Interesting, if the Batman survives this encounter with his old enemy from Gotham, let me have a personal meeting with him" said Captain Black, "I'll also want Jackie and the rest of the Chan clan there as well."

"Will do" replied Viper.


	5. Battle in the Top Dragon

Chapter 5: Battle in the Top Dragon

It was for now just between the Batman and Floyd Lawton whom was in his Deadshot assassin suit. The two were stood across the room from each other in the Top Dragon restaurant.

"So, Batman, I never expected you were here in town" said Floyd, "if I knew you were coming, I would have sent you a welcoming party."

"Spare the talk" replied Batman, "why are you really here in San Francisco?"

"Interrogating me now Batman?" asked Floyd as he began to approach him, "We'll see how much information you'll get out of me, if you are able to survive this fight."

Floyd then immediately readied a laser weapon that was attached toward his arm and began to fire at the Batman. The Batman managed to dodge the oncoming laser attacks, which he then began to topple the tables to act like a barricade.

"So, the Batman thinks he can outwit me?" laughed Floyd, "Let's see how you'll take against this."

Suddenly, the laser weapon then changed into a flamethrower and began to use it on the tables of the restaurant which the Batman was using for protection. The fire then burnt the tables to a crisp to which the host of the Top Dragon was quite upset.

"What the heck are you doing?!" cried the host to Floyd.

"Exterminating an unwanted pest" replied Floyd, "don't want your restaurant grade to go down."

As the flames then were blown away, Floyd then made his way toward the burnt tables that were all over the floor of the restaurant. While he was making his way around, the Batman immediately came right out and gave him quite a punch sending him crashing against the wall.

"Look what a mess you made in this fine restaurant, looks like you can go back and learn some table manners" said Batman.

"Please don't be such a nanny" replied Floyd as he recovered from the attack.

Floyd then charged toward the Batman, as he readied some sharp swords from his backpack he was carrying. He attempted to slice the swords at the Batman, yet he managed to leap over Floyd and give him a good kick. While the fighting was ongoing, PIGEON who was recovering from a previous attack began to get on his cell phone to warn General Ju Xia whom was heading toward San Francisco on a private jet to see the plot unfold for himself.

"What is it PIGEON, this better be good?" asked General Xia as a Chinese woman was pouring tea for him while he was sitting in his comfortable seat on the private jet.

"We have a problem, our mission to implement a peaceful coup for you is going south" replied PIGEON.

"Going south, what do you mean by that?" asked General Xia.

"Please forgive me to also not notify you that the Batman happens to be in town" replied PIGEON.

"The Batman, I have heard of him, doesn't he usually reside in Gotham, close to New York City?" asked General Xia.

"Yes, but for some reason, he's in San Francisco and it couldn't be a worse possible time" replied PIGEON.

"I see, anyway, I am coming over to San Francisco to witness the plot unfold so that I can be ready to calm down the Chinese community there, and gain their trust" replied General Xia, "besides, I'll help provide our assassin with better weaponry."

"Well, you better get out here quick" continued PIGEON as he took a look through the window from the kitchen door noticing that Floyd was having trouble fighting off the Batman, "it seems the Batman is putting up quite a fight."

"I'll get right on it when the plane lands" replied General Xia, "good day to you."

While PIGEON along with also the staff of the Top Dragon restaurant were evacuating from the scene, Floyd Lawton once again was applying his flamethrower toward the Batman. Setting the entire restaurant quite ablaze, literally speaking. The heat was quite intense, yet it had no affect toward Floyd thanks to his Deadshot assassin suit.

"Face it Batman, it ends here with you" said Floyd, "I'm going to enjoy the rest of my life, scot free and also a millionaire and probably even honorary citizen of a foreign nation. You on the other hand would receive nothing!"

"So what's why you're here in San Francisco, because you're working for a foreign government to do what, a hit job on someone?" asked Batman as he was getting up as the flames began to sprout out about the restaurant.

"Precisely" replied Floyd, "but you won't be around to stop me!"

Suddenly, Floyd then threw a grenade which was in his inventory toward where the Batman was standing. In an instant, the grenade exploded, causing the entire foundation of the Top Dragon to topple. It was only mere nanoseconds, that the Batman had time left to escape the collapsing restaurant. As the Batman climbed up the wall of a nearby building that was still standing, he could see fire trucks coming into the scene to put out the fire.

"Looks like I'll pay a visit to Uncle's Shop to stop Deadshot's plan" said Batman to himself as he then began to leave the scene.

A few hours later, while the fire fighters, and even the media in San Francisco were focused on the fire of the Top Dragon restaurant, General Xia immediately arrived on the scene to greet the assassin he was going to hire. Floyd Lawton was in his regular clothing, discarding his Deadshot assassin suit for now and waiting in a private area of the airport. As the private jet landed, General Ju Xia came into the scene as he got off. Behind him was another one of his loyal soldiers carrying a heavy suitcase.

"Ah, Mr. Lawton, I'm General Ju Xia, your client" replied General Xia, "I have heard you have had a run in with the Batman in San Francisco's Top Dragon restaurant. How unfortunate to see the Batman is in town to disrupt your business."

"Sorry for the lose of your restaurant your people usually hang out" said Floyd.

"I know you did it so that the media would only pay attention, as a diversion tactic" replied General Xia, "we can always build another restaurant in its place, and be even more secretive."

"That I can tip my hat to, now what about this new weaponry I have been hearing that'll help me take on the Batman while I'm after my main target?" asked Floyd.

"Soldier, please show Mr. Lawton his tools" replied General Xia.

As the soldier lifted the heavy suitcase, he then opened it up to which revealed quite a nice set of gadgets, and heavy weaponry.

"Ah, this I certainly like" replied Floyd with an evil smile.


	6. Meeting with Captain Black

Chapter 6: Meeting with Captain Black

It was quite a scene of chaos, as the Batman managed to somehow slipped from the collapsing Top Dragon restaurant along with also Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot, fire trucks all over the city were heading toward the area to put out the blaze to prevent it from spreading into other areas of the city.

"Hurry, take the hose!" cried one of the fire fighters where two of his comrades were carrying quite a heavy hose for the water.

Things were so chaotic, the sirens from the fire trucks began to wake up the citizens of San Francisco especially the ones in Uncle's Shop.

"What is all that nose, Uncle can not sleep with all that racket!" cried Uncle who was quite cranky when he woke up from the noise of the sirens.

"Sensei, look fire trucks are heading into that direction where it seems like a fire might spread" commented Torhu as he took a look out the window.

"Uncle does not care what's going on, all Uncle cares is about his sleep!" shouted Uncle.

"What the heck is going on?" yawned Jade as she came into the scene along with Jackie.

"There's a fire not far from here" replied Tohru, "the fire fighters are trying to obviously put it out to prevent the blaze from spreading."

"How the heck could this be happening?" asked Jackie.

Just then, Jackie's cell phone rang up.

"Jackie, it's me Captain Black" said Captain Black on the other line, "I got someone very interested you may wish to meet face to face."

"It better not be that vigilante in a bat suit" replied Jackie.

"Sorry, but it seems Viper has stated he knows who may do a hit on the Chinese Ambassador, and we need your help on this" continued Captain Black, "meet me, along with Viper and our guest in the alleyway close to where you usually head toward Section 13."

"I'll get there right away" replied Jackie as he headed upstairs to get dress.

"You're going to go see the Batman?" asked Jade as she became quite excited.

"You also mean the one whom made you late yesterday?!" added Uncle.

"It's something that Captain Black wants me to do" replied Jackie as he was heading upstairs.

A few minutes later, Jackie was all dressed and headed out, while Tohru was prepared to keep watch on Jade, while Uncle was going to get some needed rest. As Jackie headed toward the alleyway, he spotted Captain Black right on time along with Viper.

"So, almost all of you are all here" said Captain Black, "we just need our guest to arrive, then we'll be set to go."

"When does this Batman arrive?" asked Jackie.

"Why don't you ask me, yourself?" replied Batman to which he then came out of the shadows.

"Viper has told me an interesting story that went on with the Top Dragon" continued Captain Black, "it seems the Chinese Ambassador is in grave danger if we don't do something to stop this assassination plot."

"Assassination plot, who would want to do in the Chinese Ambassador?" asked Jackie.

"I have information from my time in Gotham, the assassin you're looking for is Deadshot as his assassin codename, his real name is Floyd Lawton" replied Batman, "I had a run in or two with him back in Gotham. He nearly tried to take a hit down on Commissioner Gordon and other members of Gotham's finest."

"But who would hire someone like him to do in the Chinese Ambassador?" asked Jackie.

"Don't know" replied Captain Black, "however, I'm putting you on the same case with the Batman as our guest to stop this plot from unfolding. It is important for our international relations this doesn't happen."

As Captain Black then gave the signal for the rest to depart, Jackie, nor Viper or the Batman himself didn't know what they were up against. A few hours later, after Jackie headed back to Uncle's Shop, while Viper headed toward her place of residence. The Batman was still trying to figure out where Floyd would be able to implement his hit against the Chinese Ambassador. First thing the Batman needed to do, was find where the Ambassador himself would be staying to warn him that he was in grave danger. Yet while the Batman was swooping through the city, a certain Floyd Lawton was in a limo provided by General Xia heading back toward his hotel. PIGEON was also in the limo still quite shaken from his encounter with the Batman.

"Still afraid of the Bat?" asked Floyd to PIGEON.

"What kind of man would stand up toward us in this manner?" said PIGEON as he began to shake his head, "It seems we have gone astray from our old ways of teaching."

"Well then" replied Floyd, "let me make your life a bit easy, and let me do my hit my way, instead of having the General using lackeys like yourself."

"I'll see if I can pencil in your strategy for the General, but I warn you, the General doesn't like being opposed in this manner" replied PIGEON as he began to ring up his cell phone.

"You do just that" said Floyd as the limo reached its destination where Floyd then got out with the suitcase of high-tech weaponry in hand, "I'm sure the General should know that the client comes first."

While Floyd headed toward the hotel for his room for the night, the Batman with his personal new blackberry in his inventory pocket managed to do a trace on where the Chinese Ambassador was going to stay in San Francisco. It pointed toward a hotel not far from the Top Dragon restaurant use to be. The Ambassador's room was however, on the 35th floor which was quite high up. Yet it was no problem for the Batman, as when he reached the building, he took out his grappling hook and immediately began to use it to climb up the building. Meanwhile, a certain Tu Yang was awoken with news from his staff that there was a fire just about to spread through the Chinese community in San Francisco.

"It seems it's serious" said the head staff as he turned on the television for the Chinese Ambassador.

"Oh yes" sighed Tu as he held great grief for the Chinese community, "this is most troubling indeed. When the blaze dies out, I'll prepare a short public speech with local leaders."

"Very good then" said the head of his staff, "I'll prepare things within a few days during our stay here."

"Thank you" replied Tu as he was prepared to ready for bed.

But while the Ambassador was preparing for bed, the Batman had finally managed to get up toward the 35th floor. He then noticed the window was opened and slipped right through.

"You know" said an unfamiliar voice, "you shouldn't leave your window opened like this."

"Who the heck are you?" asked Tu as he was about to call security.

"Relax, I'm here to help" replied Batman as he revealed himself from the darkness.

"The B-B-Batman, I thought you were in Gotham?" continued Tu with astonishment.

"I know it may seem shocking to you, but I just want to give you the heads up that someone is out to do a hit on you" replied Batman, "but don't worry, you'll have someone watching over you to ensure your safety."

As the Ambassador was about to press the red button for security on the bed side of his room, the Batman immediately vanished as he just entered.


	7. Speech Interrupted

Chapter 7: Speech Interrupted

It was finally morning and time for Chinese Ambassador Tu Yang to make a speech on the recent tragedy that took down the Top Dragon restaurant in the Chinese community of San Francisco. As the Ambassador was preparing to tie his tie, after putting his shirt, and pants on in his hotel room, outside the blaze from the restaurant was finally about to be put out by the fire fighters whom stayed there all night to put old the blaze.

"Mr. Ambassador" said a local San Francisco police officer whom approached Tu, "we're part of your security team that'll ensure your safety when you make your speech today."

"Understood officer, I'll be down there in another hour or so" replied Tu as he finished tying his tie, "you make sure everything is secure for me."

"Will do" replied the officer as he left the scene.

Meanwhile, outside, Floyd Lawton was outside observing the area where the Ambassador would speak. Lawton before going to bed in his hotel room had been hearing reports on the news that the Chinese Ambassador. He noticed the entire place was being covered with San Francisco's local police which would be quite hard for him to get an angle to target the Ambassador.

"Sorry sir" said a police officer whom was blocking Lawton toward what seemed like an abandon building, "but no unauthorized personnel will be allowed to enter any nearby buildings for the safety of the Ambassador."

"Suit yourself" said Floyd as he left the scene.

As he was walking back toward his hotel upset that'll he not be able to please his client, he immediately took out his cell phone and began to ring up General Xia whom was in a hotel room just about five blocks away, and a few levels up from his hotel room.

"Mr. Lawton, did you manage to find a vantage point for you to commit the deed?" asked General Xia.

"No, I'm sorry, these police are everywhere, usually there is a security lapse where I could exploit for my targets but it seems like there must be folks from the government trying to ensure the Ambassador's safety" replied Floyd.

"Oh dear, this is indeed a serious problem for us, besides the Batman being involved here of course" continued General Xia, "luckily, I usually have the entire 50th floor in the hotel you and I stay to myself. You can use any part of the floor for your vantage point."

"Thank you General" said Floyd as he turned off his cell phone and began to head back to the hotel.

After about thirty minutes of walking toward his hotel, he immediately headed toward the elevator, where a bell hop was there.

"What floor will you be heading toward?" asked the bell hop.

"50th floor please" replied Floyd.

"50th floor, that's private, are you on the list?" asked the bell hop.

"Yes I am, don't bother to check" replied Floyd as he headed into the elevator.

While Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot was preparing for a good vantage point against the Ambassador, the Batman was also out and about overseeing the local police. Overseeing the police officers from a taller building in the area, Captain Black along with Viper and Jackie came into the scene.

"Already on the job" said Captain Black as he entered the scene, "so, do you know where your old foe Deadshot will be located?"

"I don't seem to see him anywhere" replied Batman.

"I think perhaps an expert assassin like your old foe, he'll won't take any of the local buildings being occupied by San Fran's finest" continued Captain Black, "maybe at something of a higher vantage point."

"Higher vantage point?" continued Batman to which he then turned toward Jackie, "I'm going to need your help on this one."

As both Jackie and Batman continued to oversee the police officers, the Batman had placed some inferred goggles on to detect any suspicious movements of anyone in any of the nearby buildings. He even gazed toward the hotel which was about five blocks away. There, he then spotted a strange, yet familiar figure preparing for what seemed like a sniper vantage point.

"By any chance, are we providing additional security support at that hotel?" asked Batman to Captain Black.

"That's not even on the list of potential buildings being looked on" replied Captain Black.

"Excuse me for a second, but there's something I should do" said Batman as he pulled out his jetpack, to which he then handed Jackie one as well, "here, take this spare I have here."

"Where the heck are we going?" asked Jackie.

"Just keep up" replied Batman.

As both Batman and Jackie took off in their jetpacks, Floyd was quite well unaware that they were heading in his direction. This of course, prompted Captain Black and Viper to head toward the area where Chinese Ambassador Tu Yang was preparing to head toward the stand with news reporters beside it.

"Ah, Mr. Ambassador, I'm Captain Black, from the American government we'll be providing you security for today" said Captain Black.

"I think I'll be fine for now" said Tu as he headed toward the stand.

As the Ambassador was getting toward the stand, back on the 50th floor, a certain Floyd Lawton in his Deadshot suit was preparing for a good vantage point.

"That's right, head toward the big target x for me" laughed Floyd as he was readying the sniper rifle.

"What are you waiting for?" asked General Xia who was watching Floyd, "get the Ambassador already."

"Patience, a good assassin always wants to make a dramatic entrance for his target" replied Floyd.

Yet as Floyd was about to pull the trigger, Captain Black was a bit curious in seeing where the Batman and Jackie were both really heading. As he placed on a inferred goggles which the Batman accidentally left behind, he could see the assassin taking his position. Before the Ambassador could even say he was happy to be in San Francisco, Captain Black had no other alternative but to take action to prevent the assassination from occurring.

"Ambassador, get down, there's an assassin afoot!" cried Captain Black as he immediately lunged toward the Ambassador, which both of the two collapsed to the ground which all the news reporters began to race toward the two.

"Get off of me!" cried Tu as he was trying to push Captain Black away.

Back in the hotel, Floyd was shocked that he couldn't even get a shot at his target.

"What the heck?!" cried Floyd, "How did they manage to stop us?!"

"This is most unsettling news, I had it all laid out, what could have gone wrong?" added General Xia.

"They had a little help from me" replied Batman as he moved up toward the 50th floor in his jetpack along with Jackie.


	8. Battle with the Assassin

Chapter 8: Battle with the Assassin

Confusion was afoot on the ground, as members of the press began to cover up the Chinese Ambassador who was pinned down by Captain Black to provide safety to prevent the assassin from implementing the operation. Chinese government security forces quickly swooped in, and took the Chinese Ambassador off Captain Black's hands and immediately rushed him to a secure location.

"Why I never!" cried Tu who was quite upset that he didn't even manage to say his speech.

Meanwhile back on the roof of the hotel, Floyd Lawton in his Deadshot suit began to take out a hi-tech laser weapon and began to fire at both the Batman and Jackie.

"Shoot them both!" ordered General Xia.

"I'm already on it" replied Floyd as he kept on firing at the two.

As both Batman and Jackie attempted to dodge the laser, Batman knew that it was only a matter of time before Deadshot would get either one of them.

"Let me handle this one, you take on the General" said Batman.

"Coming toward me Bats?" laughed Floyd as he noticed the Batman heading straight toward him on the jetpack, "You're just making it too easy for me."

"Maybe you should go back to your drawing board" replied Batman as he then threw a baterrang at his hi-tech laser gun causing it to explode right in his face.

Then like a missile, the Batman aimed his fists at Floyd, and pummeled them right into his chest. He then gave Floyd a good punch sending him crashing against the wall.

"I'm going to make you pay Batman for ruining my operation here" said Floyd as he recovered and go out another hi-tech weapon.

He then began to promptly fire the laser-machine gun at the Batman, to which he attempted to dodge the attack. Meanwhile, as General Xia was trying to run for the elevator, Jackie raced toward where the General was and placed out his foot, kicking the General sending him crashing into the elevator door.

"I'm not familiar with someone like you" said General Xia as he managed to cover from Jackie's surprise attack, "but luckily, I have my most trusted soldiers with me."

General Xia then snaps his fingers, and before Jackie knew it, two women soldiers came out and began to fire hi-tech laser weapons at Jackie. While still on his jetpack, Jackie attempted to dodge the oncoming lasers.

"These are new guided-laser guns" said General Xia, "I was going to integrate them in our military, but moderates like the Ambassador I wanted to take down opposed it!"

"I could use some help here!" cried Jackie, "This is a very bad day!"

"I'm on it" replied Batman as he kept on dodging Floyd's attacks.

The Batman then threw more batterangs at the hi-tech weapons, to which the weapons then began to a-wire to which the women soldiers then promptly dropped the weapons which then exploded.

"Now if you don't mind doing the same for me" said Batman as he then began to use a table to protect him from firing at him.

"On it" said Jackie.

Jackie immediately rushed out of the area with his jetpack, which caused to form quite a bit amount of smoke. This caused Floyd to not be able to see his target.

"So, trying little tricks so that you could escape from me?" laughed Floyd as he then turned on his inferred goggles in his suit, "No matter, I can still track you two down."

Yet as Floyd was about to turn around, a fist came right out of nowhere, knocking him down to the ground. As he managed to get up, and attempt to fight against Jackie who was responsible for throwing the fist. Floyd managed to deliver several good punches at Jackie whom attempted to block him. Before Floyd could get another weapon ready, the Batman threw his grappling hook around Floyd, tying him up where he then promptly fell to the ground.

"Ha, that's very impressive, but you two are not going to catch me!" laughed General Xia who managed to get into the elevator along with the two women soldiers.

"Too late!" cried Jackie as the elevator doors closed, "Where do you think he's heading?"

"Not sure, but we need to catch up with him quickly, my jetpack still has plenty of fuel inside, I should be able to catch up toward him" replied Batman.

"I'll wait until members of Section 13 pick up your old friend here" said Jackie.

"Good" said Batman as he readied his jetpack, "because now I gotta fly."

As the Batman took off in his jetpack, he raced down to the street at quite a fast pace. He then noticed the General heading into a private limo, so then he headed toward the limo itself.

"There is someone on the roof of the limo" said General Xia to the driver, "driver, get rid of him."

"Will do, but it'll cost you to keep me silent" laughed the limo driver.

The limo driver then began to speed up, to which the Batman attempted to hang onto the roof of the limo.

"This guy needs to go back to driving school" said Batman.

The Batman then begins to head toward the limo driver's seat, where he managed to leap right into the shotgun seat. Both the limo driver and the Batman began to fight against each other to which the limo driver wasn't able to take control of the limo itself.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried General Xia who was getting a bit car sick along with the two women soldiers with him.

"Lights out" said Batman as he punched the limo driver knocking him unconscious.

The Batman then quickly regains control, to which General Xia thought everything was fine.

"Aye, I thought you were able to finally get rid of the pesky Batman, didn't you driver?" asked General Xia.

Yet as General Xia thought he was in the clear, the Batman was really driving the limo straight into the hands of Captain Black who was with the rest of San Francisco's police force and also Chinese authorities as well.

"Your stop" said Batman who was pretending to be the limo driver.

As the General got out of the limo, handcuffs were immediately placed on him along with also the two women soldiers. PIGEON was also there in handcuffs, along with other soldiers loyal to Xia.

"I think we got things here cleared up, your friend Deadshot is also apprehended as well" said Captain Black who leaned over to the window of the limo.

"Sure thing" said Batman as he drove off.

A few hours later, General Xia's remaining loyalists and agents were rounded up in a massive sweep of San Francisco. Old members of the Top Dragon restaurant, and others were in a media line up. Back in Uncle's Shop, everything was back to the way it was with Jackie watching the news on the television.

"Uncle doesn't believe what kind of a person would do this!" cried Uncle as he watched with Jackie.

"Let's just be thankful that Batman was here to help us" replied Jackie, to which Jackie noticed the Batman outside the shop which he was signaling him to come outside.

"Just wanted to thank you on being on your side in all of this" said Batman to which the Batmobile came right up, "anyway, I gotta run."

"Wait, you're leaving?!" cried Jade who also came out of the shop.

"Have to" replied Batman as he got into the Batmobile.

Once the Batman stepped into the Batmobile, he immediately converted it into the Batjet, which it then promptly headed off away from San Francisco. The scene then ends from there.


End file.
